watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charades Against Humanity
Charades Against Humanity' (#142)|next=yes|nextvideo= Evie (2) (#143)}} Charades Against Humanity is a spin-off version of Cards Against Humanity the girls created. This was the first video in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. This variation of the card game is based off charades, where the girls had to act out a phrase, without using words, while the other player guesses it. It was uploaded on September 5th, 2014 and was the 142nd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing the game they will play and splitting into two teams: Renae with Mariya, and Andrea with Mackenzie. Andrea dubbing the team "short bitches" and "tall bitches" respectively. Andrea and Mackenzie are up first, with Mackenzie being the first to do the charade. Mackenzie first signals that it is a three word phrase. Mackenzie mimics taking photos with a camera, which Andrea immediately gets. Mackenzie then points to her own breasts, Andrea immediately getting what the phrase was; "Pictures of Boobs". Mariya and Renae are up next, with Mariya doing the charades. She mimics taking off her pants, as Renae repeatedly guesses with nudity related answers. After many guesses, Mariya says that Renae "kinda" got it, with the phrase being "Not Wearing Pants". It's back to Andrea and Mackenzie, with Andrea doing the charades this time. Andrea begins by mimicking an old person, complete with sound effects of an old man, which Mackenzie immediately gets right. Andrea then stretches her eyes, Mackenzie joking that it's Andrea on a Saturday morning. Mackenzie then begins guessing with many Asian races, before Andrea stops her at Japanese, to which Mackenzie gets the phrase which was "Elderly Japanese Man". Renae and Mariya return, with Renae doing the charades. Renae starts with humping the air, which Mariya immediately gets. Renae then points to the teddy bear on the couch, which Mariya guesses "bear sex". Renae signals to Mariya that she's close to getting the answer, so Mariya continues to guess, going as far as guessing bestiality. Renae then grabs the bear and humps it, but Mariya still doesn't get it. Renae then stretches her eyes, Mariya still struggling to get it, guessing Chinese and Japanese. Renae then grabs the bear and stretches her eyes, Mariya finally getting the phrase which was "Panda Sex". Renae notes that she had to stretch her eyes just so Mariya could get it. Mackenzie returns and reads what the phrase she's acting out is, she is then ecstatic yet is not sure how to act it out without making obscure and inappropriate gestures about her own body. She then mimics putting something in her butt, which Andrea immediately gets as "anal". Mackenzie then points to her necklace, Andrea not being able to guess what she means. Renae and Mariya comments that they know what it is, as Mackenzie takes off the necklace and places it above her butt, Andrea then getting what the phrase was, which was "Anal Beads". Mariya comes in to do the charade for Renae, she signals that it is a two word phrase and mimics something small as the first word. Rena gets it right, as Mariya then mimics a penis, which Renae almost guesses correctly. Renae continues to struggle with guessing what it is, Mackenzie and Renae suggesting that Mariya hump the air and the bear. She does, but it still doesn't help Renae. Renae then gives up, with the phrase being "Micro Penis". Andrea is up next and signals that it is a four word phrase. She mimics brushing her teeth and rinsing with mouthwash, which confuses Mackenzie. She then continues to mimics drinking the mouthwash, further confusing Mackenzie. She then signals that one of the words was mouthwash, she then mimics being drunk which Mackenzie almost gets the whole phrase right. Andrea then mimics taking off her clothes, Mackenzie getting what she's doing. Andrea then signals that one of the words is "off", Mackenzie then getting almost all of the phrase. Andrea then stands, thinking about how to act out the first word, while Mackenzie fires guesses before correctly getting the phrase, which was "Getting Drunk Off Mouthwash". Renae is next as she mimics a penis with her arm. Mariya guesses "boner", which Renae signals that she was close, Mariya then guessing some more before getting the right word. Renae then points to her wrist and draws a circles, Mariya guessing "hour". Renae then signals the number four, but Mariya assumes it means the fourth word. She eventually gets that she means the number and then correctly guesses whole phrase which was "Erection Lasting Longer Than Four Hours". Mackenzie is next and mimics an erection, which Andrea gets right. Mackenzie then hides the erection, Andrea taking many guesses in the right direction but not getting it. Mackenzie then mimics washing her face, which Andrea guesses "moisturizing your boner". Mackenzie then mimics putting make-up on her face, as Andrea eventually gets the phrase which was "Concealing a boner". Mariya is next and indicates that it's one word, she then cups her hand and wiggles her fingers, Renae immediately getting the word, which was "Balls". Andrea reads the next card and is joyed by it, she then mimics being surprised, which Mackenzie fires many guesses but doesn't get it. Andrea mimics the second word by humping the air, which Mackenzie immediately gets as "Sex". Andrea then mimics being surprised, which Mackenzie gets the phrase right this time, which was "Surprise Sex". Renae does the final charade and kneels down and mimics petting something, Mariya immediately getting the word right, which was "Puppy". Renae comments that she was surprised at how tame the last card was, as the video ends with Andrea declaring that she and Mackenzie had won. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2014 Category:Cards Against Humanity